Ich liebe dich
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Lily escucho un rumor acerca su Onnisama y su ex-novio. Sera cierto?Podrajuntar valor para declararsele a la persona que ama antes de que sea demasiado tarde?Correspondera Vash a este sentimiento? Primer oneshot,denle una oportunidad! Suiza X Liechenstein,y mencien de SwissAus. AU


**Yay!Primer oneshot! x3 Un SuizaXLiechenstein,una de mis OTP's :333**

**Denle una opotunidad!Se que es malisimo,pero igual...Porfiss~  
**

**Y los que allan leido mis otros fics se preguntaran:Pero porque ***** estas escribiendo esto y no tu otro fic?Bueno,la respuesta es simple:La computadora donde los habia empezado se bloqueo,asi que tengo que usar esta otra...Pero no se preocupen!Pronto los subire~ Bueno,ojala les guste,a pesar de que es MUY malo...  
**

**Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen todos a Hidekaz-sensei..  
**

**...  
**

Lily estaba sentada junto a su mejor amiga,Elizabeta,en el patio del colegio. Ambas almorzaban en silencio,y la rubia tenia la mirada perdida. La húngara no podía dejar de pensar en que podía estar sucediendole a su amiga. Luego de un rato,y de ver que su amiga apenas comía,decidió preguntar.

-Que pasa,Liech?-Pregunto la húngara,utilizando el apodo que le había puesto cariñosamente.

-Oh...-La rubia por fin reacciono,aunque de manera algo melancólica.-Nada,no importa...-

-No me digas que Francis te a dicho algo!-Exclamo la castaña.-O te a tocado?Recuerda que siempre puedes decirme!Vash y yo lo mat- -

-No tiene nada que ver con Francis-san...-La interrumpió la menor. Se paro de su asiento y miro a su amiga con una sonrisa forzada.-No es nada importante,solo me duele un poco la cabeza...sera mejor que vaya a descansar y me saltee la siguiente clase...-

-Segura?Vash se preocupara si no te ve...

-No importa. Le mandare un mensaje de texto...

-Esta bien...

Dicho esto,la menor corrió hacia su habitación,dejando a la mayor desconcertada.

…

Lily Estaba sentada en su cama,apretando con fuerza las sabanas y mordiéndose el labio. Gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. La liechensteniense respiraba profundo,en un intento de relajarse,pero le resultaba imposible. Agarro su almohada y la abrazo con fuerza,tanto que parecía que el relleno se saldría. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla,haciéndole cosquillas,e hizo un gran esfuerzo para detener la segunda. Fue inútil. Intento lo mismo con la tercera,con la cuarta,con la quinta,pero todos los intentos fueron en vano.

Derrepente,y mientras ella continuaba queriendo esconder sus lagrimas,la puerta se abrió de golpe. En el marco,se ubicaba Vash,con cara de preocupación y sorpresa,aparte de llevar un arma en la mano. Rápidamente tiro el arma y corrió hacia Lily,envolviéndola en sus brazos. La rubia se sonrojo,y pudo sentir que el corazón del suizo latía rápido.

-O-Onnisama...-Dicho esto,comenzó a llorar con mas intensidad y se aferro a la espalda del rubio.

Vash le acaricio el cabello,aun preocupado y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Dios,Lily,me tenias preocupado...no estabas en clase,y ese trió de idiotas no estaba tampoco,ademas,Eli me dijo que prometiste mensajearme...casi me das un infarto...-Dijo Vas mientras le besaba suavemente la cabeza.-Si te pasara algo,no podría perdonármelo...-

-Lo lamento,O-Onnisama...-Respondió la menor,entre sollozos.-P-Pero y-yo...-

-Que pasa Lily?Sabes que puedes confiar en mi...-Dijo el suizo mientras se encorvaba un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Luego le quito el cabello de la cara,poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

Lily levanto la vista para mirarlo. Luego cerro los ojos,para contener las lagrimas. Vash le beso la frente,y ambos se sonrojaron todavía mas.

-O-Onnisama...-Susurro la rubia.-D-Deseo p-preguntarte a-algo...-

Vash se sentó a su lado,sin dejar de mirarla,y tomándole la mano de panera cariñosa. Después de todo,el la había adoptado como su hermanita,y era lo mas importante de su vida.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras...

-Es cierto que...-A Lily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta,al recordar el rumor que la había afectado tanto.-T-Tu y Ro-Roderich-san piensan v-volver..?-

El suizo se quedo congelado unos segundos. Luego se puso completamente colorado. Lily bajo la mirada con tristeza. Enseguida,el suizo se paro exaltado.

-C-CLARO QUE NO!S-Solo s-salimos un tiempo cuando eramos mas pequeños,y fue un verdadero error!Claro que no quiero volver con ese idiota!-Exclamo el rubio colorado y nervioso.

Lily levanto la vista,sin saber si creerle o no. Al final,se decidió por la primera y se lanzo en sus brazos. Estaba sonriendo. Vash,el cual estaba colorado y sorprendido,respondió con suavidad al abrazo.

-Que alivio...-Dijo la rubia.-Porque hay algo que quiero decirte,Onnisama...-

-Puedes decirlo con toda confianza...-Dijo el suizo sonriendo.

-Yo...-Ambos se miraron a los ojos,y repentinamente Lily volvió a llorar.-No puedo,Onnnisama!Lo siento!-

Vash se sorprendió aun mas,pero luego sonrió.

-Te amo...-Dijo el suizo en un susurro.

A Lily se le detuvo la respiración. Había oído bien?Vash la amaba?A ella?

-O-Onnnisama...p-por favor,n-no bromee...-Dijo entre una mezcla de sonrisas y lagrimas.

-No lo hago,Lil.-Dijo el mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza.-Te amo,mas que a nadie en este mundo.-

-O-Onnisama...-Susurro ella,sin lograr salir de su estado de shock.-Y y-yo a t-ti...-

Ambos quedaron abrazados. Las lagrimas corrían por ambos rostros. Jamas se habían sentido tan...aliviados...Lily levanto la vista,para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de Vash a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-_Ich liebe dich*_...-Susurraron ambos al unisono,antes de que sus labios se fundieran en un cálido beso.

**...**

**Ich liebe dich:Te amo.  
**

**Bueno,les gusto?No?Bueno,ya me lo imaginaba...  
**

**Dejen su review!Acepto criticas constructivas!Tambien algunas amenazas de muerte..(Pero no se excedan.)  
**

**Bueno,a este fic no le faltaron lagrimas ewe Aun asi,espero que les haya gustado!  
**

**Nos vemos en otro fanfic!  
**

***~RingoNeko~*  
**


End file.
